


Peanut Butter Cups

by HeatherMichaelis666



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brothers, Gen, Peanut Butter Cups, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherMichaelis666/pseuds/HeatherMichaelis666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilbert found some peanut butter cups and decides to try them.... in the fridge....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peanut Butter Cups

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something me and my sister thought up while watching the Reese's refridgerator commercial. Enjoy!

Gilbert was in the kitchen, snooping around some newly bought goodies, when he found some Reese's peanut butter cups. He closly read the front. 

"Try them in the fridge?" He spoke to himself with a goofy grin, walking towards the refrigerator.  
_________________________________________________ 

A while later, Ludwig walked into the kitchen to do some cleaning up, when he found that many items from the fridge were scattered on the kitchen table.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" He shouted, then a particular person crossed his mind. He sighed. "Gilbert! Where are you?" He called out as he searched the kitchen and around the livingrom. When Gilbert wasn't found, Ludwig went to work on putting everything back in the fridge.

He opened the door to find his brother sitting on the bottom of the fridge eating a peanut butter cup.

"Gilbert, what the hell are you doing in there?" Ludwig asked sternly.

"Well, the package says to try them in the fridge, so I did." Gilbert chuckled.

Ludwig groaned as he hung his head and put his face in his hands. "Gilbert. They mean, put them in the fridge and let them cool. Not you."

"Oh. Well, I thought my idea was pretty good." He chuckled again.

"Not even close." Ludwig looked at the table and then back to his brother. "How long were you in there anyways?" 

Gilbert just stared and shrugged. 

Ludwig sighed. "You're eating anything that spoils." and he walked away to his room.

"West? C'mon, thats not fair!" Gilbert called after his brother. "Stupid West." He grumbled as he looked at the peanut butter cups. "This is your fault." He accused as he started cleaning up the table.

When he finished putting everything back, he thanked the heavens that nothing had spoiled. He was about to leave the kitchen when he saw the Reese's on the counter. He picked it up and placed it in the refridgerator for later.


End file.
